


Here Comes a Thought

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Sans, Cuddling, Cute, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Lighthearted, M/M, Song fic, Underfell Sans, Undertale Sans, inspired by su, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch<br/>All these little things seem to matter so much<br/>That they confuse you<br/>That I might lose you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes a Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).



> Just a little thing because I love this song and Red needs hugs. Idk where in the story it would be, but after all these feels I need super fluff. This is for undertailsoulsex and their story 'To Love Yourself'.

Red was getting used to the surface, sure, but it wasn't like his nightmares were going to disappear anytime soon. He'd wanted to sleep on the couch so that he wouldn't wake Sans or Papyrus from his screams. Papyrus wouldn't let him, though, and offered for him to sleep in his room with Sans that night. Red was hesitant… that was what he was avoiding, waking them up. Or keeping them awake. But if Paps said it, he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't say no to the sweethearted skeleton.

That night, the nightmares hit him especially hard despite feeling safe in the others' arms. 

He was thrashing and he felt arms wrap around him and he cried out and ripped himself away, yelling and screaming. Pain was fresh in his mind and it took him a while to process it as just phantom pain. He let out heaving sobs when he looked up and saw Sans and Papyrus staring at him in fear and concern. Red's face flushed and he was shaking. He pushed himself away from the bed and wrung his hands before shaking his head and ran out of the room, fleeing to Sans's room. 

"Red..!" Sans called after him, about to get up, but Papyrus stopped him.

"Let him calm down for a little, then we can go talk to him," Papyrus murmured calmly, holding Sans tightly against him before laying back down. This wasn't a pleasant situation for any of them, but Papyrus was determined to help Red feel better and get over his nightmares. It wouldn't go away after just one night of talking, but after a while they might just lessen. The tall skeleton looked over to Sans who was staring down at the floor with a confused and scared look.

"Paps, this is pretty bad," Sans mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Papyrus sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of his skull.

"We'll talk to him. It's okay," he reassured, taking Sans's hand and pulling him up to lead him to his room. 

Knocking on the door, his voice was gentle. "Red, may we come in? I would like to talk to you." There was silence for nearly a minute before he heard the latch on the door click. Papyrus smiled slightly.

Moving into the room, they moved to sit next to Red on the mattress. Red didn't flinch but he didn't look at them, either. He was still shaking a little, and Papyrus pulled him into an embrace. Red tensed for a moment before melting into him and closing his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for waking y-you guys…"

Sans looked at him surprised. "H-Hey, no, Red! It's okay, don't worry. You don't need to be sorry. Listen, Pap and I couldn't care less if you keep us awake. We.. "

"We love you, Red," Papyrus finished softly and Red let out a hiccuping cry, holding onto Papyrus tightly.

"Red, shhh," Papyrus cooed, "Take a moment to think of just how much we love you. Here's a thought… something bad that might be nagging at you. You might not be able to handle yourself in that moment, you might be confused and afraid of losing yourself. But it's okay. You won't fall apart. You don't have to be afraid, Red. We're here."

Red looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded shakily. Sans took his hand.

"Paps is right. We know you can get through this. You rule your own emotions. Whenever you're scared, you can come to us. We'll be here to hold you, and kiss you," with that, he pecked his forehead.

"And keep you safe," Papyrus added gently.

Red looked at them both and pulled them in tightly, pressing himself against them for comfort and closeness. "Thank you. Thank you."

"I love you both, too."


End file.
